


特工守则第八条

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	特工守则第八条

1.

酒吧里放着刺耳的摇滚，红蓝灯光交替扫过舞池，映在男男女女那一张张迷醉的脸上。

穿着黑色背心加迷彩长裤的男人就坐在我前面不远的吧台，面前摆着一小杯澄澈淡黄的酒。

我端起酒杯向他走了过去。

“嘿，你看起来……单身。”

男人回过头来看我，浅棕色的眼睛像昨天见过的那只挠人的野猫。

“为什么？”

“不然，像你这么好看的男人，怎么会一个人坐在这儿？”我端着酒杯碰了碰他那杯酒。

“消磨时间，准备工作。”他说着，去拿桌面上的酒杯。我看见他手背上有一道细长的伤疤。

他仰头，将剩下的小半杯酒一饮而尽。

我看见他喉结滚动，凑近他耳边，一只手堵住他另一只耳朵，将摇滚乐的嘈杂隔绝在他耳膜之外。

“消磨时间，我有更好的建议……”

他看向我的眼睛微微一眯，上下打量了我一番，将酒杯扣在了吧台上。

“说来听听。”

2.

我被他按在酒吧后面的洗手间外墙上。

伏特加的烈味扑面而来，混合着他身上淡淡的血腥味儿，沾染着周围的空气浓稠粘重。

我整个人被压在冰冷的墙面和燥热的他中间，急切甚至暴力的吻无休无止，仿佛不禁要阻断我的呼吸，还要攫取我的灵魂。

我的吊带裙的一条肩带已经滑了下来，一条腿挂在他的腰上，有东西顶在了我的大腿根部。

我不小心咬了他的舌尖。

他突然停了下来。

缠绵的一吻终结，从结合的唇角牵扯出一根银丝，随即凉冰冰的粘在皮肤上。

我动手把它抹去。

“怎么停了？”

他低下头，抬起手背蹭了蹭出血的舌头，抬起眼来看我：“我还有工作。”

“你确定现在是谈工作的时候？”我背靠着墙，看了看他下面已经肿胀不堪的地方。

他的视线随之往下，看见紧绷的长裤，嗤笑了一声没有说话。

我倾身向他靠了过去，在他耳边低声说着：“如果你等下工作完了还有力气的话……”说着，我拉过他的手，将一张房卡丢在他摊开的掌心，“我的床很大。”

3.

他走之后我回到了酒吧。之前与我同坐的女孩儿接到我的眼神，钻出了舞池。

酒吧外面的暗巷里，有一间没开灯的旧房。

白色的月光从破烂的窗户照进来，像洒了一地的牛奶。

年轻女孩儿脱掉暴露的衣服，换上一身黑色的常服。

“目标在两个街区以外的酒店，不需要活口，速战速决。”我说着，换上与她相同的服装，将通讯装备扔给了她。

女孩儿是刚刚通过培训的特工，今天上头交给她的任务非常简单，远距离狙杀目标人物。

而我，作为她的教官和监督人，除了保证任务顺利完成，以及她的安全，还要取得目标人物手中的一份名单。

这不是什么困难的任务，尽管中途出了一点儿小意外，我还是得到了我需要的东西。

回到暗巷里的那间临时行动点，我用最快的速度将身上沾了血的衣服换了下来。

女孩儿递过了湿巾，好让我擦掉身上的血迹。  
我抬头看了她一眼：“行动的时候不要带这些不必要的东西。”

“是，长官。”女孩儿默默的把湿巾收了回去。

我看见她脸上失望的神色，终究于心不忍：“下不为例。”

说完，拿起手里那块湿巾清理起身上的血渍，湿巾上廉价的香味儿呛得我一阵头晕。

“我已经通知局里来人接你，今天任务完成的很好，我会给你记上一分。”我说着，穿上了之前的红色吊带裙。

“长官，你不和我一起去报告么？”

“不，我还有别的事情要做。”

“长官……”身后的女孩儿迟疑了片刻，“你以前对男人从来不敢兴趣的，该不会是看上酒吧里那个家伙了吧？”

我皱眉，声音顿时变冷：“特工守则第八条？”

女孩儿抿嘴：“特工之间不谈感情。”

我转过头去瞪了她一眼，离开了暗巷。

4.

他不是我的兴趣。

他是我的任务。

——秘密任务。

5.

回到酒店，我匆匆洗了个澡，换上红色的丝绸睡衣，腰带松松垮垮的随便搭在一起，靠在落地窗前悠闲地品着红酒。

这是全市最豪华的酒店，窗外的霓虹夜景可以尽收眼底。

听到房间门被刷开的时候，我微微侧目，看见落地窗上映出了门口的人影。他多穿了一件黑色的外套，厚底军靴踩在地上咚咚的响。

我将杯里的酒饮尽，继而倒满，又为他倒了一杯。

“工作忙完了？”

我捧着两只酒杯走到他面前，将没用过的那只递给了他。

他伸手来接时，却被我抢先送进了自己嘴里，换过另一只沾着我唇红的酒杯。

我将沾有唇印的那边递到他嘴边。

是诱惑，也是邀请。

他有些干裂的嘴唇贴着我的口红印，将杯里的酒一口喝干。

“你唇上有东西。”我用食指轻轻擦过他嘴上沾着的口红，然后抹回到我的唇上。

他微眯着眼睛看着我，抬手脱掉了外套：“可惜，工作没能耗尽我的精力。”

我咬着透明的酒杯杯壁抬眼看他：“我想，我应该有办法帮你消耗。”

6.

他身上有很多伤疤，甚至比我以前受过的伤还要多、还要重。

我俯身吻过他身上的每一处枪伤刀痕，细嫩而微微凸起的新肉像是疯狂画家涂鸦时溅在身上的墨汁。

他拽着我的胳膊把我提了上去，一个翻身灵活的压上了我。

我不是第一次，但依然很疼。

他不知疲倦的发泄着过剩的体力，我甚至怀疑他所谓的工作不禁没有消耗掉他的精力，反而让他更加精神。

当他把腰膝酸软的我翻了个身，从背后再次闯进来的时候，我咬着床单在心里骂娘：尼克·弗瑞你他娘的得给老娘涨工资！！！

那天晚上我们不知道做了多少次，到后半夜时我就已经数不清了。

我只记得有一次他冲的最狠的时候，我无意识的掉了一滴泪。

他停下来问我：“哭什么？”

“这是生理性的，我又控制不了。”

我没好气的回答，换来他更“恶意”的猛烈报复。

7.

第二天早上我打电话点了酒店的早餐。

刚刚挂断内线电话，他就起了床。

我转身看他：“起这么早？”

他丝毫不避讳的开始一件件穿衣服，精神好得不得了。

“有工作。”

“是么……我刚点了双人份的早餐，还要过一会儿才能送上来，看来你只能饿着肚子去上班了。”

他穿背心的手顿了一下，看了我一眼，拎着外套走到门口：“你可以替我吃掉我那一份，你看起来比我更需要补充体力。”

“等等！”我在他换上军靴准备出门之前叫住了他。

他转过身来看我。

我在他面前摊开手：“手机给我一下。”

他皱着眉，没有动作。

“你妈妈没有告诉过你，不要随便拒绝一个女孩子的小请求嘛？”

他把手机掏了出来。

我匆匆按下一串数字，直到我的手机响了起来，才把电话还给他：“好了，现在你可以去上班了。希望你不会迟到。”

8.

我和尼克·弗瑞在老地方见了一面。

“你看起来很累。”这是老家伙见到我的第一句话。

“你给的任务，哪个不是劳心伤神的？”我压低了棒球帽的帽檐，和他并肩站在一起，看着远处的熙熙攘攘的人群，“为什么安排我监视朗姆洛？你怀疑他？”

“在没有证据的情况下，我怀疑所有人。”弗瑞说着，顿了一下，“朗姆洛，很不好控制。”

“所以你就在他身边放了我这个眼线？”我转向他，“那美国队长呢？你也不放心他，所以把13号安排在他隔壁？”

弗瑞用他仅剩的一只眼睛看了看我，没说话。

“那你安排了谁在我身边呢？”

“我亲自监视你还不满意？”

我低头笑了笑。

弗瑞不会监视我，这是我当年答应帮助他的条件之一。

“你猜朗姆洛要多久才会完全信任我？”

“那就要看你有多努力了。”

我挑了挑眉。如果不是确定弗瑞不知道我用什么样的方式接近朗姆洛，我甚至要怀疑他话里有话。

就在这时，我的手机响了一声。

“是朗姆洛的短信，问我晚上有没有空。”我面无表情的说着，将手机放回了口袋里。

“看来你的任务进展很快啊。怎么不回复？”

“回什么？”

弗瑞用一副“明知故问”的无奈表情看我。

我扁着嘴瞪了他一眼，掏出手机随手一回。

嘶，腰疼。

9.

于是我和朗姆洛成了床伴。

说真的，如果不是为了接近他监视他，我绝对不会选择和他成为这种关系。

他体力太好了，也太猛了，虽然后来也会顾及我的感受，但还是常常控制不住自己的精力。

这段时间我不知道偷喝了多少补肾的中药才撑了过来。

今天早上在他床上醒来的时候，我还忍不住想，他这样一个刀头舔血生活又不规律的家伙怎么就不会肾虚呢？

我烤了两片面包，就着一杯橙汁坐在沙发上填补空虚的肚子。

过了一会儿，他的卧室里传来一阵响动，紧接着我就听见他光着脚在地板上跑动的声音。

我转身看向卧室大门，他刚好跑了出来，看见我，突然停住了。

“梦游呢？”

他没理我，看着我手中咬了几口的面包片，眼神一暗。

“愣着干嘛？今天不用‘工作’了？”

他没说话，光着上半身走到厨房去鼓捣了半天，端着一盘正经的早餐走了出来。

他拿走我手里的面包片，将盘子放在了我手心。

“没想到你还会给一夜情对象做早餐，真贴心。”

他毫不嫌弃的将我没吃完的面包片塞进了嘴里，又把我剩下的橙汁一口灌下，一边穿着衣服一边说：“你和我可不止一夜情了。”

我嚼着嘴里的沙拉，盯着他穿衣服的背影，问道：“你不会爱上我了吧？”

他背影一僵，没说话，快步走出房子关上了门。

两秒钟后，我听见房门打开的声音，朗姆洛迈着长腿走到我面前，捏着我的下巴狠狠地吻了我，然后头也不回的走了。

敢做不敢说，呵，男人。

10.

我和朗姆洛的关系似乎发展成了情侣。

因为我在神盾局的身份特殊，弗瑞从来不让我光明正大的去上班，自从我接了朗姆洛这个任务，他就取消了我所有的工作。

我怀疑弗瑞知道朗姆洛的什么秘密，却没有告诉我。

于是我只能和他单独见面，了解神盾内部的消息。

包括朗姆洛的任务。

比如上个月，他去解救一车的人质，却在行动之前发短信问我晚上吃什么。

上周，他抓住了一个神盾局找了很久的超级恶棍，他两只手也受了伤，却在救护车上让护士帮他打电话问我想不想吃楼下那家的牛排。

前天，他在飞机上伞降之前悄悄给我发信息，偷拍了美国队长的背影，跟我说他们马上要去执行任务，而且晚上他想喝我煲的汤。

我把他的这些行为定期汇报给弗瑞，导致弗瑞一直觉得我没有认真执行任务。

毕竟谁能想到，雷厉风行的布洛克·朗姆洛，私底下竟然是这样一个人呢。

11.

如果不是后来，美国队长揪出了神盾局内部的九头蛇势力，我们谁都不知道，这场戏会如何收场。

混乱的神盾局总部里，我与朗姆洛狭路相逢。

枪口对着枪口，刀尖指着刀尖。

他好像对于在此时此地见到我毫不意外的挑了挑眉，像往常一样叫我：“嘿，女孩儿。”

“选好了么？”

“选什么？”

“站在哪一边。”

“现在看来，不会是你那一边。”

枪声响起，我看着他倒在地上，身下是蔓延的鲜血。

12.

弗瑞和我在老地方见了个面。

“这么说，朗姆洛死了？”

他拍了拍我的肩，什么也没说。

朗姆洛死了。

也，挺好。

弗瑞走的时候，塞给了我一包纸巾。

我不解的接过来，低头一看，发现包装上有一滴水渍。

我抬手摸了摸自己的脸，才知道自己哭了。

“哭什么？”

“这是生理性的，我又控制不了。”

13.

几个月后，我收到了队长的消息。

在对付九头蛇的那次战争里，他和他的战友们把我当做了自己人。

所以当朗姆洛的消息传来时，他们第一时间通知了我。

在混乱拥挤的街市一角，我再一次和朗姆洛狭路相逢。

枪口对着枪口，刀尖指着刀尖。

只是他带着厚厚的面具，声音嘶哑的不像是我记忆里的朗姆洛。

“开枪，像当初一样。”

“你觉得我不会？”

“你会。”

他说的没错。

只是我晚了一步，被他一枪打在了肩上。

近距离的巨大冲击打得我站不起来。

我虽然是特工，但并不是超级战士。

他走过我身边，低头看我，似乎和我说了声再见。

14.

然后他死了。

这次是真的死了。

粉身碎骨，尸首无存。

15.

很多年后，我在一家俱乐部见到了乔装打扮了的美国队长。

“不用紧张，弗瑞让我来的。”我站在他旁边低声道。

史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛看向我：“他没跟我说。”

“我知道。他要我做你的搭档。”

他皱眉：“为什么？”

“弗瑞说我不适合跟坏人一起工作，会影响我，所以给我找了一个全美国最好的人搭档。”

我和朗姆洛的事情，史蒂夫是知道的。

于是我们自然地聊起了我和朗姆洛的过去。

“我的学生后来问我，有没有爱过谁。以前我会说，特工之间不谈感情。”

“现在呢？”

“现在我不知道。不过我很确定，如果我曾爱过谁，那份爱，在子弹出膛的那一刻，就碎了。”

16.

今天，一如往常，我站在万米高空的飞机上，看着面前的菜鸟们，问道：“特工守则一至八条都是什么？”

这是我的日常开场白，所有学员都倒背如流。

我将制服拉链拉到下巴，戴上头盔，对身后那帮新生招了招手：“换上衣服，准备伞降，菜鸟。”

有人说我越来越像他。

谁知道呢？

背上伞包，我还有新的任务。

17.

这帮菜鸟新生也是直到很久之后才知道，特工守则，只有七条。


End file.
